


Славный парень Санта

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У кого-то случается кризис веры, а у Шерлока произошел кризис неверия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Славный парень Санта

Шерлок наблюдает, как Джон выбирает продукты в магазине. Это интересно: рука Джона спокойно лежит на ручке тележки, но слегка сдвигается, стоит ему увидеть что-то любопытное на полке. Его светлые брови сосредоточенно сведены к переносице, а губы изредка двигаются, будто он читает про себя. Он никогда не заглядывает в список покупок, но всегда точно знает, что им нужно. Никаких тебе метаний вдоль овощных рядов, никаких спонтанностей.

Поэтому, когда Джон кидает в тележку упаковку печений – шоколадная крошка, ни один из них такое не ест – Шерлок не может удержаться от вопроса.

– Это для Санты, – поясняет Джон безмятежно, так, словно это само собой разумеется.

Шерлок насмехается над ним всю дорогу, но Джон и ухом не ведет.

***

Снова тема «Санты» всплывает спустя пару дней.

– Не допивай молоко, – напоминает Джон, скрытый дверцей холодильника. – Я уже не успею сходить в магазин до Сочельника, а в канун Рождества очереди там просто убийственные.

Шерлоку не до того, он глядит в микроскоп на бактерию, которую изучает последние сутки.

– Обойдемся без молока, – говорит он, но Джон упирает руки в бока.

– Санта не обойдется.

Шерлоку приходится прервать свои наблюдения. Он переводит взгляд на Джона. Джон слишком серьезен, не похоже, что он шутит.

– Ты действительно собрался поить Санту молоком и кормить печеньем, – констатирует факт Шерлок. Он находит детскую веру Джона странно-очаровательной, но немного пугающей. – Ты оставишь на ночь кружку и блюдечко, а мне полагается их потихоньку опустошить, чтобы твое Рождество состоялось?

– Вот еще, – морщит лоб Джон. – Санта и сам прекрасно справится, спасибо.

– Ах да, точно. Разумеется. Приношу извинения. Вот только… Есть одна проблема. – Шерлок не уверен, что должен это говорить. Джон может верить в кого угодно и во что угодно, если того желает. С другой стороны… Джон его друг, но истина дороже.

Вот почему Шерлок подходит к нему, слегка наклонив голову, смотрит прямо в глаза и сообщает:

– Санта-Клауса не существует.

Джон спокойно встречает его взгляд.

– Не говори глупостей. Конечно, он существует.

Дальше Шерлок с легкостью приводит аргументы в пользу того, что ни один человек на земном шаре не способен за одну ночь наделить миллиарды людей подарками, жить вечно и проникать в каминные трубы из года в год, что его существование противоречит логике, что списки «плохих» и «хороших» детей по сути своей нелепы и понятие «плохой-хороший» довольно относительно с философской точки зрения, не говоря уже обо всей этой истории с летающими лосями.

– Оленями, – мягко поправляет Джон, а затем качает головой, пряча улыбку. – Говори что хочешь. Я знаю его, знаю лично. Санта – отличный парень, и он существует, слово Уотсона.

И все доводы, которые Шерлок приводит после, разбиваются об эту твердую, как кремень, уверенность.

***

– Миссис Хадсон, – невзначай уточняет Шерлок, когда домовладелица поднимается к ним, проверить, выкинул ли Шерлок каракатицу из ванной. – Что вы скажете о Санте?

– Санта? – рассеяно переспрашивает та. – Ох, да, настоящий милашка, – и затем смеется тем жутким грудным смехом, от которого у Шерлока мурашки по коже. – Были времена, мы славно проводили время вместе!

Шерлок жалеет, что спросил.

***

Он ищет информацию в интернете, но люди в чатах верят даже в йети.

И слишком много говорят о единорогах.

Шерлок решает, что должен углубиться в изучение этого феномена. Он собирается обратиться к старым, уважаемым изданиям, и лучше всего – в режиме «оффлайн», для гарантии достоверности источников. Проще говоря, он отправляется в библиотеку и пытается найти самые научные из возможных книг про Санту.

Библиотекарь настойчиво пытается впихнуть ему «Письма рождественского деда» Толкина.

***

Он не забывает об этом хотя бы потому, что кругом – праздничная атрибутика, и люди сходят с ума на почве наступающих каникул. К счастью, у него по-прежнему достаточно работы. Во многом благодаря тем людям, которые накрепко сходят с ума. Он берется за самые увлекательные и изысканные головоломки, счастливый, что в ближайшие недели не придется скучать.

Андерсон насмешливо уточняет:

– Это правда, что ты ни разу не видел Санту? Могу поспорить, ты просто не заслужил ничего, кроме угольков.

Шерлок саркастично поджимает губы.

– А ты, безусловно, пытался быть хорошим мальчиком в этом году – жаль, что сразу для двух женщин.

Андерсон выглядит уязвленным на секунду, но потом берет себя в руки и возвращается к работе. Когда Шерлок собирается уходить, он слышит, как Андерсон обсуждает его с кем-то из коллег. «Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы не верить в Санту».

Андерсон, называющий его идиотом – это за пределами добра и зла.

***

Джон покупает ему запас никотиновых пластырей и даже не ворчит по поводу новых дырок от пуль в стене. Возможно, он чувствует себя виноватым за свой недавний пост – новый сюжет для серии «ЛОЛШерлок», которую Шерлок так сильно ненавидит. В своем блоге Джон задался вопросом, действительно ли можно было так сильно углубиться в Чертоги своего разума и рациональный мир, чтобы год за годом не замечать Санту? Этот его пост собрал под собой около тридцати комментариев, в котором люди поражаются невежеству Шерлока.

Шерлок не собирается реагировать на это.

Он запускает в Джона подушкой спустя пару часов тягостного молчания.

– Ты подстроил это, – гневно заявляет Шерлок, испытующе глядя на друга. – Ты подговорил всех этих людей, чтобы разыграть меня!

– Неужели тебе проще поверить в теорию заговора, чем в обычного Санту? – недоуменно фыркает Джон, переворачивая страницу книги.

***

– Как так вышло, что весь мир знает что-то такое, о чем нам неизвестно? – Шерлок едва прорывается к брату сквозь кордон охраны и секретарей.

– Я действительно очень занят, – поджимает губы Майкрофт, у него бледный вид и синяки под глазами, возможно, он даже не пытается уйти от разговора: какие-нибудь кризисы, революции, выборы, Шерлоку нет дела до этого. Его интересует Проблема Санты.

– Ты говорил, что его не существует!

Майкрофт пожимает плечами, с легкостью отметая его обвинения.

– Нет, Шерлок, ты сам к этому пришел.

– Но ты не разубеждал меня!

– Можно подумать, в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл. Брось, Шерлок! У меня есть дела поважней, чем разбираться с твоими разбитыми детскими мечтами. Возможно, мы никогда не верили в Санту, потому что к таким, как мы, он не приходит.

«Или он не приходил, потому что мы не верили», – думает Шерлок отстраненно.

Майкрофт уже не глядит на него, склонился над своими бумагами.

– Я передам мамуле пожелания счастливого Рождества от тебя, – вздыхает он, когда Шерлок уходит, оставив дверь нараспашку.

***

Накануне Рождества Джон бултыхает остатками молока в коробе. Он задумчиво выбирает среди разномастных кружек в шкафу. Замечает, как пристально Шерлок следит за ним.

– Хочешь сам оставить угощение? – спрашивает Джон просто, и Шерлок кивает.

Он наливает молоко в кружку Джона, с символикой нортумберлендского полка. Высыпает на блюдечко печенье. Затем растерянно озирается, стоя посреди кухни. Отнести это в гостиную, под их скромную елку? Положить сюда, на пол у входа? Но Санта ведь не кошка.

– Просто оставь на столе, – советует Джон добродушно. Потом они уходят смотреть телевизор. Шерлок беспокойно прислушивается, иногда между репликами героев передачи ему слышатся шорохи и шаги в соседней комнате. Когда Джон зевает, обнимая подушку, и сообщает, что идет спать, Шерлок вскакивает на ноги.

– Счастливого Рождества, – говорит он нервно, и Джон смеется.

– Счастливого Рождества, Шерлок. Постарайся не сидеть допоздна.

Как только он уходит, Шерлок заглядывает на кухню. Молоко и печенье не тронуты, посуда на прежнем месте, ручка кружки повернута строго на север. Шерлок заглядывает в кружку, пробует молоко кончиком мизинца, словно ждет, будто оно согреется или заледенеет. Еще слишком рано, должно быть. Санта занят другими делами. Протискивается в каминные трубы.

Покачав головой, Шерлок уходит в гостиную и падает на диван. Он собирается провести там ночь, чтобы услышать, если Санта все-таки явится. Шерлок не будет спать, он просто подождет немного, будет начеку. Если Джон прав и Санта придет, Шерлок спросит у него, почему они не встречались прежде. Если Джон не прав, Шерлок будет злорадствовать вдоволь на следующий день.

Шерлок ни за что не признается, но в глубине души он болеет за Джона.

Он засыпает в четвертом часу ночи, так крепко, что утром Джону приходится дважды встряхнуть его за плечо.

***

Кружка пуста, на блюдце лишь несколько крошек. Шерлок глядит на это, скрестив руки на груди.

– Ты это сделал! – враждебно заявляет он Джону. – Чтобы убедить меня. Провести, как ребенка.

– Считаешь, мне нечем заняться? Это скорее в твоем духе, – Джон включает кофеварку, им не помешает слегка взбодриться. – Надеюсь, Санте понравилось печенье. Может, в следующем году я куплю для него галеты.

– Ты не сможешь доказать, что он действительно был здесь, – не уступает Шерлок.

– Я и не собираюсь ничего доказывать.

Так легкомысленно с его стороны! Шерлок глядит на тарелку с таким мрачным видом, будто перед ним – заклятый враг. Потом плюхается на стул, запустив пальцы в свои спутанные волосы.

– Не могу поверить, что я пропустил его! Я все проспал! Теперь я никогда не узнаю наверняка!

Внезапно Джон оказывается рядом. Он кладет руку Шерлоку на плечо, мягко сжав.

– Эй, – зовет тихонько, заставляя поднять голову. – Прекрати. Санта был здесь, ему все понравилось, и в следующем году он придет снова. А еще он оставил подарки! Ты можешь думать, что я все подстроил, или можешь поверить мне, это не имеет никакого значения – потому что он все равно вернется на следующее Рождество. А теперь давай-ка праздновать, гений.

Шерлок никогда еще не уступал, не пасовал перед преступлением без доказательств, перед загадкой без решения – но сейчас Джон подталкивает ему кружку с кофе, а миссис Хадсон уже поставила в свою духовку Рождественский пирог, и может, вечером они сделают гоголь-моголь. Джон рядом, и Шерлок уверен, что был не таким уж плохим: не важно, в котором он из двух списков, Шерлок чувствует себя в полной мере вознагражденным. Он собирается отправиться с Джоном в гостиную и развлечься, дедуцируя свои подарки так, чтобы не потребовалось срывать обертку. Он собирается играть на скрипке, а потом найти себе какое-нибудь чудесное убийство, чтобы занять голову.

И в следующем году Шерлок собирается провести на посту всю ночь, с кофейником в обнимку, если потребуется.

А пока – пока Шерлок глядит на пустое блюдце и чувствует, что готов дать Санте шанс.


End file.
